1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screwdriver bit or drive bit, and more particularly to an innovative drive bit with identification functions.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In a modern industrial society, a wide range of products can be fastened securely by screw bolts for application in the everyday life and at various work sites. Thus, screwdrivers are frequently used.
Owing to different dimensions of various screw bolts, a plurality of drive bit sets, comprising drive bits that can be flexibly inserted into the handle of the same screwdriver, is developed for operators.
Since multiple drive bit sets can be accommodated in any particular tool bit, identification of metric or English unit, or different dimensions is difficult. For this reason, a bit set with an identification mechanism has been developed. As for the typical structure of a drive bit, a colored ring portion is shaped at the neck of the drive bit by a coating pigment or a sleeved glue ring for identification purposes. However, it is found from actual application that, when this tool with coated pigment is held manually by the operator, the shedding and fading of the pigment may occur, leading to failure of identification. As for the tool with the sleeved glue ring, the glue is easily hardened and scratched, leading to shedding without identification functions.
Moreover, when the typical identification mechanism of the drive bit is used, a better identification effect may be achieved if the drive bit is view laterally. The identification mechanism is generally embedded into the neck of the bit, so this positioning makes identification difficult, when viewed from the end of the bit. As the drive bit set is often inserted vertically into the tool kit, the typical identification mechanism presents a poor identification effect for the operator.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.